Winged Freak
by SaltRoundsAndHolyWater
Summary: Eve McAllister's mission had been simple: make the god of mischief fall in love with her. But what happens when the truth come out and she realizes SHIELD has lied to her about her entire life? Who does she turn to? The Avengers or the demi-god who was hell bent on ruling the world?
1. Chapter 1

_People always leave. It's a fact we all ignore until it happens to us. But over the course of mu life, I've had it happen to many times to ignore it any longer. It's because of this change that I've learned not to trust people, not to get attached, because once you get attached, It's all over. One day that person will leave, be it willingly or not, and your heart will take damage. With each person you care about that leaves your life, they break off a piece of your heart, and if the damage is bad enough, you wont ever be able to put the piece back in place. No matter how badly you want to; how badly you just want to forget and move on, you will always feel an empty space deep inside you that can never be filled again. _

"Ma'am your presence is required as soon as possible." The mechanical voice of JARVIS pulled me away from my thoughts and back to the present.

Loki was here.

I drug myself out of bed and changed into a black T-shirt, my favorite pair of faded pair of denim jeans that had the knees missing, my black army issued combat boots, and a dark green jacket. I braided my long blonde hair as I worked on wedging my feet into my boots and made sure to have the small black earpiece wedged into my ear before heading towards the conference room.

Tony Stark had given me the small earpiece a few years ago when we first met and he found out about my..._issues_. He had created a mini JARVIS that I could have where ever I went in case anything happened to me. I always had the earpiece in and its saved me more than once. As much as I hated admitting it, I trusted Tony. He had saved me from one of the lowest points in my life and helped me get back on my feet.

When I arrived everyone was sitting in silence. There wasn't the usual bickering and fighting. Tony hadn't made some remark about how I was late and Steve didn't even acknowledge my presence as I took my seat between him and Thor.

Something wasn't right.

"You have a mission," Director Fury stated. "We need a distraction for Loki and you're the only person who can do it," I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded for him to continue. "Your mission is to get Loki to fall in love with you so he'll be distracted." I felt the color drain from my face. _Oh. _"Sir I don't think this is such a good idea." Natasha tried. "We need Agent McAllister's mental abilities, Agent Romanoff. She's the only one who can do this." "But sir given her state I don't think-" "Dr. Banner she'll be fine. If anything happens we'll be here. Are you in Agent?"

I looked up above Director Fury's head at the television screen that showed Loki pacing around his cage and felt my stomach twist up into knots. I would be in a closed space with a psychotic Asguardian god. What could go wrong? "Don't worry Lady Eve, my brother does not hurt women." Thor reassured. I sighed and stood from my chair. I was needed and everyone was depending on me to be the distraction.

"Yes Sir, I'm in." "Excellent. If you need anything we'll be right here. Mr. Stark?" Tony stood from his seat and motioned for me to follow him. We walked down the silver corridors in silence until he was sure no one was following us. "I voted against this. I don't like it." That's the thing about Tony that always threw me. He was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but yet he still managed to treat me like his daughter and I was thankful for that. "Just promise me if you need anything you'll ask?" I nodded. "I promise dad." He corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile. "Is JARVIS on?" I nodded once again as the huge steel doors came into view.

I took a deep breath and pushed the green button to open the door. I knew going into this it wasn't going to end well, it's just a fact. Things like this never end well. Little did I know going into this was going to change everything for me.

* * *

**Hey guys I've just had this stuck in my head the last couple of days and I decided to try to give it a shot. Please let me know what you think it would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"...God of Mischief and Lies... Cannot be trusted... unstable... a threat to human life... Use caution..."_

I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him as I mentally went over the Asguardian's file in my head. I knew who Loki was, I majored in Norse mythology and minored in Greek but I just could shake the feeling that I had seen him before. I studied the demigod as he paced around in the glass cell with his head hung and his hands clasped behind his back, the occasional drop of blood rolling off his fingertips from where the guards had put his handcuffs on too tight.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

As I let my gaze wander to his clothes I knew there was something I was missing. There was something significant about the color green he was wearing but I couldn't put my finger on it.

With a sigh I teleported myself into the glass cell and tried to swallow the rising panic of being back in this godforsaken thing. "Ma'am are you alright?" Jarvis' mechanical voice questioned. He was programmed to talk to me when he noticed spikes in my heart rate as a precaution. However I ignored his question and focused on the task at hand. There was no time to deal with my fears. I had a job.

"You know there aren't many people who can sneak up on me." Loki said with his back still to me. "Well I guess I one of the lucky ones then, huh?" I said with a smirk. "I'm Geneva McAllister by the way, but everyone calls me Eve." His body tensed and his pacing stilled. "I know it can get lonely in here so I thought you might like some company," I tried, fearing I was going to lose him before I even got started.

He glanced over his shoulder at me and slowly turned so he was facing me. His eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were this blue grey color and I was almost sure I had seen them before somewhere. I shook my head, it was probably just in one of my mythology textbooks.

"Your wrists look bad," I continued. "would you like me to heal them for you? I know they must hurt. The guards aren't exactly nice to whoever they bring in and I know from experience that they do whatever they can to hurt you without getting caught." He tilted his head to the side and his expression softened. "You're the only one who has offered me any kindness. Why is this Lady Eve?"

I shrugged and took a few steps forward so that I was standing in front of him and gently took one of his wrists in my hands.

He was _freezing_.

I looked up at him in shock as everything began to click inside my head. "Your-" He put a finger to his lips and I felt him scratching at the walls inside my head trying to get in and against my better judgment I let him in. "McAllister," Fury's voice boomed. "Get out here now. McAllister! I said get out here now!" SHEILD has had me on a short leash for as long as I can remember and they can't stand it that I might know something they don't. They've all been waiting for me to slip up and give them reason enough to terminate me.

_"I have a proposition,"_ I nodded for him to continue. _"Come tomorrow and I will tell you everything those filthy humans haven't told you."_ He spat the word 'human' like it was the most disgusting word in the world.

I busied myself with healing his wrists. _"What do you mean?"_ He chuckled. _"Eve you are surrounded by lairs and killers, even their secrets have secrets. I'll explain everything, even the dreams." _I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. _"How do I know your just not manipulating me?"_ I questioned as I finished healing him. _"You are the God of Lies you know." _He smiled and took one of my hands in his. _"I, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asguard and God of Mischief, swear I will not lie or manipulate you." _He brushed his lips over my knuckles. _"You have my word." _

I could hear Fury yelling at me from the corridors and he undoubtedly had soldiers with him who were more than ready to take me away. This could be my only chance to get the truth.

_"Deal."_

* * *

**Kirkanalo, Kiwi4life, and Storytellers Inc, ****thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it and it helps me to stay motivated to write this story. If you have any suggestions let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

I laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling as I waited for the last of the agents to go to bed. I was anxious to talk to Loki, I wanted to know about my abilities and what had been kept from me all these years. I knew I couldn't trust him completely though, but I could try to get information out of him. He is the God of Lies, but I had to know who I really was.

After talking with Loki Fury had me escorted to his office where he reminded me of the rules I had to followed if I wanted to stay on this team. I walked out halfway through his rant and went to find Tony. Fury wouldn't take me off this mission, I was too valuable. That's the only reason why I wasn't dead yet. I might not be the Hulk or Captain America but they knew what I was capable of and how much power I had.

After swinging by the lab and talking some with Bruce and Tony I came back to my room and pulled out my bag that contained my meager belongings. Inside was a small sketch book that I had started drawing in when I was 12. Every morning after I woke up I would sketch the man in my dreams in hope someday I would be able to make sense of everything.

I flipped through the book and when I reached the most recent sketch I was staring right back at Loki. I had drawn every detail down to the blue glowing tip of his scepter. It was Loki. He was the one who was always in my dreams. I flipped back to the older drawings and they were always of the same man with jet black hair and blue eyes with the black and green leather uniform promising to never leave me. All these years it was Loki who was in my dreams.

But why?

I had pondered over this question for the last 5 hours but I had gotten no where with it. With an aggravated sigh I threw back the blankets on my bed and threw a sweatshirt on over my shirt and silently crept through the ship. Times like this made me wish that I could teleport long distances. Thankfully there were only a few agents left up and it was easy enough to sneak by them.

I thought he would be awake when I teleported into his cage, seeing as all he had to sleep on was the cold, hard bench, but instead he was asleep, sitting on the floor with his head leaned against the glass. It was odd seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

I walked slowly over to where he sat and crouched down to his height. A pained expression crossed his face, a crease formed between his eyebrows as he frowned. He turned his head to the other side, before it snapped back to face me again. He was having a nightmare. "Loki, wake up!" I whispered, trying not to startle him too badly. He only muttered something unintelligible before going silent again. "Loki, wake up!" I said louder, causing the Gods eyes to snap open, a small frown of confusion on his lips before he realized who I was. "Hello, Lady Eve." He said with a small smirk.

"Everyone is asleep." A look of realization dawned on his face as I sat down beside him. I found it strange in a way how I could sit beside this God who had just killed 80 people and not feel threatened in the least. Being around him felt...familiar in a way, almost as if we had done this hundreds of times before. "Let me tell you a story," He said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "In the realm of fire, Muspelheim, you will find the fire giant Surtur. He is King of that realm, and he killed Odin's brothers. But that does not matter. What matters is this," He began, looking at her with a serious expression.

"Surtur was meeting with the Allfather for he was to be punished for torturing the mortals of Midgard with his fire. During his stay he took special interest in one of the Asgardian warriors named Serafina. He courted her and they fell in love. A year later they married and she became with a child. After the child was born she realized he was a monster and left the child with him in the realm of fire. The child was given the customary mark of royals, a flame marking that encircles the wrist," I grabbed my wrists out of habit and felt the marking heat up beneath my touch. "A few years later a war threatened Muspelheim and Surtur sent his child back to Asgard where she would be safe. She lived in the castle with her mother and I'm quiet sure you know where the rest of this is going."

I sat there in a stunned silence as the wheel began to turn in my head and everything finally started to make sense. Everything SHEILD had done to me was to keep me on their side and use me as a weapon. I felt the sparks on my fingertips as I thought more about it. They had lied to me for 11 years about everything and now there was going to be serious hell to pay.

* * *

**I want to thank ****you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it and it helps me to stay motivated to write this story. If you have any suggestions let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry for the wait! I just got back from vacation and school has been really hectic lately. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you still enjoy my story! **

* * *

Everyone scrambled to get out of my way as I stormed across the ship to find Fury. It was very rare that I let my abilities take over but when they did it was never a pretty sight. I found Fury standing by the black conference table we had sat at earlier talking to Thor and Steve. FURY!" The entire room silenced. "How could you! You lied to me about everything!" I screeched, flinging a ball of fire a few centimeters away from his head.

"What the hell are you talking about Agent McAllister?" Fury demanded.

I laughed an angry laugh. "Oh don't play stupid you know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm a princess! Daughter of the Asgardian warrior Serafina and Surtur, the fire giant, a king! You knew what I was didn't you? You found me and erased 12 years of my life so you could turn me into your personal bitch!"

"How did you find that out, Agent?" He asked, fear seeping into his eyes.

"My brother told you?" Thor questioned stepping a little closer. "You knew too?" "I had my suspicions." I rolled up my sleeves and showed him the markings on my wrist. With a heavy sigh he said, "Loki is not lying to you Lady Eve that is indeed the marking of Muspelheim royalty."

In that moment I felt what little bit of sanity I had left in my life crumble around me.

Murmurs broke out among the on looking agents and I could feel chest becoming painfully tight and the room was beginning to spin. "Ma'am you're beginning to show signs of a panic attack, shall I alert Mr. Stark?" I held my head in my hands as I tried to even out my breathing. "Mr. Stark has been notified." A few seconds later through the murmurs I could hear Tony shout my name as he ran to my side and began to run the stiffness and numbness from my hands. "Birdie relax, everything's going to be okay." He reassured.

I shook my head because I knew he was wrong, I knew that this time I couldn't just run away and pretend like it wasn't there. A part of me always hoped that this was just what it seemed, an experiment gone wrong on an innocent little girl and I hoped that some day there would be a cure for me and I would be able to go live my normal life and maybe find the parents everyone told me about. Hell maybe I'd eventually get my memory back and I would be able to remember the first 12 years of my life. But this was something else entirely. I couldn't run from this. There was no cure. It was apart of me no matter how much I had always wanted it gone. I was a princess of some other planet and they knew all along.

"I was 12 years old, Nick. I was all alone and you took advantage of a little girl. It was SHEILD who experimented on me wasn't it? That's why you sent Natasha and Clint to kill me after I escaped right? Because you couldn't have your little science experiment running rogue."

A shocked silence fell over everyone in the room.

"How could you put out a hit on a teenager?" Bruce demanded.

"Agent McAllister I think it's best if we continue this conversation in my office."

"Why so you can just feed me more lies? I'm sick of it! You erased 12 years of my life so I wouldn't remember anything so you could have the perfect solider! You saw what I was capable of and you wanted to further my abilities so they fit your needs! You never thought about what I was going through did you? I had no memory of who I was and I was stuck in some cage for almost 3 years." I stepped back and in one fluid motion I threw my sweatshirt off and rolled my shoulders to reveal my most well kept secret.

Everyone gasped at 17 feet of jet black feathers extended at my sides.

"You hollowed my bones, enlarged my heart and lungs, expanded my rib cage, grafted wings onto my back, and fused avian DNA with mine. Do you have any idea how painful that was Director? Any idea what it feels like to try to breathe and have your entire body feel like it's burning from the inside out? Any idea?" My questions were met with silence. "That's what I thought. You tried to create another super solider but you've failed and now you've just created a monster."

* * *

**Please leave a review or suggestion!**


	5. Chapter 5

The look on Fury's face after I had finished my rant was that of pure satisfaction. I had finally given him a reason to lock me back up. All these years working for SHEILD he had waited and waited for the day to come where I gave him a reason to doubt my loyalties and now he had a reason to.

My words sunk in after I had said them and a horrific realization slammed into me like a brick wall. I already _was_ a monster. I was genetically mutated to be a solider but instead I spent 4 years killing any SHEILD agent who dared to cross me and hunting down those who had contributed to my current state. I didn't care who got in my way either, I would do whatever it took to get the information I needed and kill whoever I needed to, to get close enough to my target. Hundreds of people dead all in a desperate attempt to get revenge on those who had harmed me. If that's not a monster in its truest form then I don't know what is.

Fury sent Natasha and Clint to kill me because I was a threat and after successfully evading them for nearly 5 years they caught up to me. They had me right where they wanted me, Natasha cornering me and my head in the crosshairs of Clint's sniper rifle, but he made a different call. He said I had talent. He said I could be useful in the field. I wished he would've killed me.

I could hear Tony and Steve and Bruce calling my name as they chased after me but I didn't want to see them, not now, not after they knew what I was. _I was a monster. _Monster, _monster, **monster**_.

I could hear their voices now, inside my head, talking to me, telling me what they were going to do to and I knew who they were. I thought that dreaming about them had been bad but now…now I could feel them inside me.

I had sought refuge in a storage closet, wrapping my wings around my body as tightly as I could and placing my head between my legs as I tried to keep the voices at bay. They had always been there, tucked away in the darkest crevices of my mind where they were only a dull whisper and I could reassure myself that they were there only because I had no other choice. But now they were screaming at me, reminding me of everything I had done to them.

My body felt totally disconnected from me and yet every nerve end tingled as I could felt the ache of their presence in my muscles and as their hands tore me apart from the inside out. Hard fingers ripping at soft flesh. I heard the words that I had cried out so often in my sleep yet I knew I had never spoken them aloud.

"I'm sorry…please…forgive me…I had to…I just couldn't do it any longer…I couldn't take anymore…please. Please don't do this to me." I felt the sob that ran through me and heard them laugh as I cried.

I knew even as I asked for it that there would be no forgiveness, they had been given their chance at revenge…and they were going to take it. I tried to breathe but my throat was becoming painfully tight from the tears and my rising panic was doing nothing to help my situation.

I heard a voice that I recognized, it whispered inside me, _"Did you listen when we begged Eve? Did you show us mercy when we craved it? Did you stop when we cried?"_

I could see their faces now, feel their hands tugging at my very core, ripping at my flesh and I was allowed to let out the real scream that was waiting in my throat for it's release.

I was back in that godforsaken place I had tried so hard to stay away from. The place where I remembered the faces of all those whom I had killed, those who tried to take me, those who had lied to me, those who had tried gaining my trust just so they could kill me. I saw every single one of them.

I ran my shaking hands through my hair and tried to think where everything went wrong. I had been so desperate to have a sliver of normalcy in my life that I had ruined so many more.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

_"Does it hurt yet Eve? Your own little piece of hell on earth. Can you hear them? Can you feel them tearing at you?"_

"Eve. Eve? Eve!"

I peaked up from my wings, the voices temporarily forgotten, half expecting to see all of them standing in front of me but instead Tony was kneeling in front of me, the light from the open door giving off enough light for me to see the worry lines on his face dominating his features. If he only knew what I had done to all those people he wouldn't be in front of me. I expected him to say he found my file and read about all the horrible things I had done and never to speak to him again, or maybe Fury had sent him to find me so he could tell me hat my punishment was. But what he said instead completely and utterly shocked me.

He sat down beside me but he was turned so he was still facing me and he said, "I found your file when I hacked into the SHEILD database and I read about some of the things you had done. I am _so_ sorry Evie. No child should have to go though the hell you went through." "W-what? Your - your not mad? You had a murderer living in your mansion with you and you aren't mad? I'm a monster! Can't you see that?"

"I'm still alive aren't I? You saved my life when you found me in Afghanistan and again when Obie took the arc reactor out of my chest and again when the palladium core became too much for me. That doesn't sound like a monster to me." "But I killed all those people!" "You were a kid Eve. You did the only thing you thought you could do to protect yourself."

I shook my head. He was wrong, so terribly wrong. "I hunted them down Tony. I hunted them all down. I killed them purposefully because they needed to pay for they did to me. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you haven't threatened me," I stood up and stretched out my stiff legs and tucked my wings tightly behind my back. "Now if you don't mind I need to go talk to Loki before I'm locked back up in a dog cage."

"Eve please-"

I was gone before he could finish.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I wondered if this was Fury's plan all along as I walked towards Loki's cage. Maybe they wanted to see how I would react when the truth finally came out. I balled my hands into fists and let my frustration show clearly in the flames being emitted from my hands. I should have never said yes to this mission, it was doomed to begin with. I mean did they really think a Norse god was going to fall in love with a mortal?

I teleported myself to Loki's cage and found myself a few feet away from it in a corridor. I mentally cursed myself for escaping before they could perfect my abilities because it would really be helpful if I could teleport long distances. I teleported myself again and this time I found myself standing in front of Loki.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of my wings tucked behind my back. "Eve, what have they done to you?" I tucked my wings in tighter to try to hide them from him. I had forgotten to pick my jacket up after I'd shown everyone.

"It's part of the experimenting they did on me but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is this, we need to get the hell out of here. Stop this madness now and take me back to Asgard. I want you to show me the garden and the palace like you did in my dreams. Let me help you escape, we can get the tesseract and release everyone from its power, and you can take me back to Asgard. The punishment will be less than if you follow through with this, hell you might not even live through this Loki."

"Then come with me Eve. After I take over the world I will take you to formally meet your mother and father. You can rule beside me as my Queen."

"Loki you will never win. There is no way that you will come out on top. I don't know what happened to you that made you change but its not worth it Loki. You need to stop this madness now. I need to go back to Asgard, it's my only option right now."

"Soldier I don't think that's such a good idea." Steve. Of _course_ he would come here and try to save me, he always saw the good in everyone. "Cap this is my call. You can't save everyone." I said over my shoulder. "I think you might want to take a look at what we found first." I teleported out of Loki's cage and eyed the man cautiously as he held out a yellowing file folder with my name scrawled at the top.

"I found this in the archives. Tony is trying to hack into the shield database but the computers were running too slow for me." It was s SHIELD issued folder filled with papers and across the front a red stamp the read _Project X. _"What does this have to do with me? There are no files on record about what happened to me?" He nodded towards the folder. "Open it and see for yourself."

Loki chuckled and I drew my attention back up to him, a sickly grin spread across his face that made my blood run cold. "I think _now_ is impeccable timing, don't you?" Suddenly a huge explosion came from the left side of the base. "Loki what have you done!?"

"This is just the beginning my dear Eve," He said. I began to run towards him but Steve grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. More explosions came and smoke began to pour in and when the attack seemed to be over a beastly roar came from the opposite side of the base. We both froze, as still as statues as the roaring continued. "You son of a bitch!" I tore myself away from Steve's grasp and teleported into Loki's cage.

As I appeared right in front of him I extended my wing as far as I could and used the momentum to kick Loki to the ground. "Eve McAllister I think you have other things to worry about besides me." More roaring and crashing confirmed what I already knew.

The Hulk had made his appearance.

I was momentarily distracted by everything going on, trying to figure out how we were going to survive a falling airship and the Hulk, that I had lost focus on what was going on inside the cell. "Eve!" Before I could react cold arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist. "I think your friends can handle this on their own don't you?" He whispered. A searing pain shot through my head and I realized he was breaking into my head to get out of cage. I tried to kick use my wings to get out of his grasp but he was holding me too tightly to get any leverage. The room slowly began to spin as he delved further into my head and soon my body fell limp and useless in his arms. The last thing I remember is Steve shouting my name.

-/-

There had been a point in my life where I was weak and vulnerable but since my escape I had never had that feeling return. Until now that is. I sat bolt upright in my bed as I frantically looked around, my head screaming out in protect as I did. I was in my Carolina home. _What the hell am I doing here?_ I silently slid out of bed and grabbed the gun I kept in the bedside table. I crept down the hallway, checking all the rooms as I went. At the bottom of the stairs I stopped dead when I saw Loki in the kitchen making pancakes.

"What are you doing in my house?!" I screamed.

"I could have taken you somewhere much worse Eve. Be glad I brought you here, now you can leave or you can come eat the meal I have prepared for you." I dully noted the human attire he wore as I tried to think past my pounding headache. "How Loki?" He glanced up and tilted his head to the side. "How what?" He asked innocently. "How did you know about this place?" I held my head in my free hand as the headache worsened. Loki stared at me, his eyebrows knitted together. "I didn't know it would hurt you so much," He whispered. My knees gave out and just before I collided with the ground Loki caught me and cradled me in his arms.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke again I was snugly tucked into my bed. I managed to sit up on my own and was relieved when my head didn't begin to pound. Beside my bed Loki was asleep in a chair and that's when I realized he was fallen asleep holding my hand. I carefully slid out of bed and just stared at him; he looked normal, not evil or destructive, just normal. Maybe it was the human clothes he was wearing that was making him look that way. Instead of his usual Asgardian garb he was wearing a dark green t-shirt and gray jeans and black dress shoes.

I decided I couldn't just let him sleep in that chair and there was no way I could lift a God out of that chair so I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and teleported us to my bed. I slid his shoes off of his feet and tucked him into his bed just as he had done to me.

Downstairs I found my cellphone and earpiece and keys on the table. I checked my cellphone and found 32 missed calls and 48 text messages. A majority of the calls where from Tony and Pepper and the texts seemed to come from everyone. If I called Tony or Pepper they would freak out, If I called Steve he would panic, Natasha would probably give me death threats for disobeying direct orders and being with the enemy, so that left Bruce.

After a few rings he finally answered, "Hello? Eve?"

"Hey Bruce."

"Are you okay? Where are you? Where's Loki?"

"We're both fine I promise. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah Tony has been in the lab all day and Steve hasn't left the gym. We got Clint back and he's resting up in the infirmary with Natasha. I've only just returned, you know after...The Other Guy showed up." He said uneasily.

"Are you okay Bruce?"

Oh yes, I'm fine. It was Loki's explosion that set him off. I'm sorry Eve this was all my fault-"

"No Bruce none of this was your fault."

"Where are you?"

"If I tell you where I am you cannot tell anyone else okay? Especially not Tony."

"Okay I promise."

"I'm in North Carolina at my beach house. He brought us here but I don't know why. I haven't been here in ages."

"Have you managed to get into his head?"

"No he's a sorcerer, I can't get in unless he let's me in."

"Eve I have to go someone's coming-"

"Bruce wait-"

The line went dead. That was the only chance I was going to have to talk to somebody. I smashed my phone against the edge of the table and removed the GPS chip and then removed the GPS chip from my earpiece and turned JARVIS on. "Good evening ma'am." "How long was I out?" "Approximately 12 hours." I walked outside and with a running start I leapt into the air and extended my wings. "JARVIS whatever you do, do not let Tony track me. Do whatever you can to keep him from finding me." "I would strongly advise against that Ms. McAllister. I was programmed to alert Mr. Stark of you whereabouts in the event that you had a panic attack." I sighed irritably. "Please JARVIS? I can handle it myself. I did it for years before you came along." "As you wish." I could almost hear the irritation in the A.I's voice.

After flying for a while I burned the small green chips in my hands and let them fall into the ocean. Call it paranoia.

By the time I made it back home the sun had set and the stars were shining brightly overhead. I smiled and began walking towards the surf, my toes digging into the sand with every step I took. I pulled up one of the reclining beach chairs and reclined it all the way back to it was laying flat and I could look up at the stars. The sea breeze whipped stray pieces of hair around my face and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore drowned out everything.

"Eve?" I sat up in my chair, flames lit in my hand ready to fight off whoever was there only to realize it was Loki who had said my name. I breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled up another reclined beach chair beside mine. "I apologize for my antics earlier Eve," He said once he sat down. "I had no idea it would damage you so much." I waved his apology off dismissively. "It's fine Loki." "Thank you for letting me use your chambers as well." "Your welcome." After laying in silence for a while I finally asked, "How did you do it Loki? How did you use my powers against me?" "It was an old spell that I knew very well. I had never used it before, it was very difficult to carry out, but after seeing the side effects I shall never use it on you again Eve."

Sometime later Loki's hand found mine and our fingers intertwined. I smiled to myself as I tried to think about how everyone would react to seeing us like this. Tony would probably be furious at first but get over it and start cracking jokes, Natasha and Clint would probably kill us both, Bruce would probably laugh about the entire situation, Thor would probably give us a wary smile, and Steve probably wouldn't be able to look me in the eye anymore. But maybe I should be focusing more on why I was letting this happen, why I seemed to be so okay with all of this. He had kidnapped me and instead of running when I had the chance or calling for help I destroyed the GPS chips and dumped them 20 miles away in the middle of the ocean.

"What did they do to you once they found you Eve?" I was pulled away from my thoughts by his question and with a sigh I told him. "Once they found me they ran tests and I guess one of the tests my memory was wiped. I couldn't remember Asgard, my parents, Muspelheim, I couldn't even remember who you were. My first memory is being strapped to a metal table and avian DNA being fused with mine and wings being grafted onto my back. Whenever I wasn't strapped to that table I was in a metal dog cage. The rest is probably better off hidden. Why are you doing this Loki? What happened?" There was no way he was getting answers and I wasn't.

"Odin and Frigga adopted me, but I only found that out recently. I grew up living in the shadow of Thor's greatness. Everyone always favored him over me but I couldn't understand why. Then I found out I wasn't even Asgardian, I was a...a Frost Giant. After all these years of everyone claiming to love me just as much as they did Thor, I would have never been the best, Odin would never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne. Thor was always the golden boy and I was just cast aside, just another stolen relic. My whole life was a lie and no one bothered to tell me." Loki said, his voice filled with pain and sadness and his eyes were brimming with tears. I cupped his cheek and the tears began to roll down his face.

"It's okay, Loki. Hush, now." I whispered quietly as I sat beside him. He placed his hand over mine and pulled it off his face, and held it tightly. Loki pulled me over to him so that my head was resting on his warm chest. His cold hands were still gripping mine as if the world would collapse if he let go. He rested his chin on the top of my head and gently smoothed down my hair and kissed the top of my head.

As destructive and cunning and sly as Loki appeared to everyone else I knew deep down that he wasn't. He was gentle, peaceful and just broken inside.

And just maybe I could fix him.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
